


A los bebés Jedi les encantan las calabazas

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Autumn, Fall festivals, Gen, Pumpkins, The organa fam adopting Obi-Wan, and yet all my tags are in english, this time in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bail Organa casi nunca se alejaba del palacio, pero cuando lo hacía, iba al mercado. Y fue entonces cuando conoció al Jedi más pequeño.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa
Kudos: 5





	A los bebés Jedi les encantan las calabazas

**Author's Note:**

> Usé el traductor de Google para esto porque no tengo el dinero para hacerlo profesionalmente. así que si se lee raro es por eso. Pero pensé que al menos debería intentarlo por todos ustedes. Ten un día maravilloso.

_ Bail Prestor Organa miró por encima del huerto de calabazas y todos los pequeños corrieron agarrando varias verduras.  _ Squash estaba ubicado alrededor de las grandes monstruosidades anaranjadas que los granjeros locales habían llevado al palacio para el Festival Anona anual. La diosa Alderaanian había hecho mucho por la antigua Alderaanian y la celebraban todos los años a principios de otoño. Justo antes de que la brisa se enfriara demasiado y cayera nieve. 

El palacio está cubierto de paja y calabaza, la reina misma está sacando la sidra de manzana y Bail está ansioso por ir a buscarla. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de unirse a ella cuando una mano tiró de su dobladillo. 

Bail parpadeó, pero se volvió para mirar a un Jedi bebé; el niño tenía que tener al menos siete años. Su uniforme de Padawan era un poco grande para él y tiene ojos azules acuosos. 

"¿Quién eres pequeño?" Preguntó Bail. 

"Soy Obi-Wan Kenobi y perdí a mi Maestro". respondió el bebé Jedi. Bail mantuvo el ceño fruncido mientras se arrodillaba para estar cara a cara con Obi-Wan. 

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" preguntó. 

"Tengo siete." Obi-Wan respondió. "¿Has visto a mi Maestro?" preguntó. 

Bail parpadeó; “No, Obi, no lo he hecho, pero tal vez mi madre pueda ayudar. Pero, ¿por qué me elegiste entre todas las personas? Es peligroso para ti estar corriendo ". 

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros; "Obligarme a venir aquí, me dijo que tú también estabas bien para hablar". 

"Por supuesto, qué tonto soy, preguntarle a un bebé jedi por qué vinieron aquí". Bail dijo. 

"Tonto takea". Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza muy seriamente. Bail se rió. Luego tomó a Obi-Wan en sus brazos. "Vamonos." dijo y llevó al niño a su madre. 

Le entregó el vaso de sidra antes de extender las manos hacia Bail, quien le entregó a Obi-Wan. "Tenemos una lista de todos los Alderaan de visita del Maestro Jedi". dijo una vez que Obi-Wan le explicó su problema. 

"¿Debo vigilarlo, madre o quieres que vaya a contactar a los varios Jedi?" Preguntó Bail. 

Obi-Wan estaba arropado y abrazado a la mujer. Todos a su alrededor lo encontraron muy adorable; sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo rojo. "No podemos retenerlo". le dijo a todo el mundo. 

"Oh, pero mamá ..." se quejó una de las hermanas menores de Bail. "Es solo un bebé".

“Creo que nos pondremos en contacto con el Templo y les preguntaremos qué está pasando. Se quedará con nosotros mientras tanto. Ven a Bail, lo meteremos en la guardería ". 

& * & * & * & *

Plo Koon no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el rostro de Mazicia apareció a la vista cuando comenzó la llamada holográfica; "¿Y a qué le debo el placer, alteza?" preguntó. 

"Tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué mi familia encontró a un padawan preguntándose por los jardines reales?" ella preguntó. 

"Lo siento, no recuerdo haber enviado un equipo Maestro / Padawan a Alderaan". Plo respondió, perplejo. 

"Su nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi". Marzicia respondió con una ceja levantada para acompañarlo, oh, ahora estaba en problemas. 

"Ah, sí. El Maestro Jinn fue llamado al Templo. Técnicamente no se suponía que debía irse ya que su Padawan es muy joven. No nos gusta enviarlos hasta que sean un poco mayores. Entonces, entiendo por qué estás molesto con nosotros ". Plo dijo lo más cortésmente posible. 

“Por supuesto, Jinn es una amenaza para esta galaxia, necesitas mantenerlo bajo control. Y en esa nota, ya que es un tutor horrible para el niño. Mi familia ha enviado un aviso oficial al Templo. Adoptaremos a Obi-Wan a toda prisa ". 

Plo fue a decir algo sobre eso; pero ella lo interrumpió. “No permitiré que arruines a otro niño con Jinn. Todos sabemos que es el fracaso de un Maestro. Consíguele un sanador mental antes de darle otro hijo, ¿quieres? 

Plo asintió y luego la llamada de comunicación terminó. 

Bueno, ese fue un giro que aprobó la Fuerza. 

& * & * & * &

Segundo Príncipe Obi-Wan Kenobi Organa se puso el dobladillo de su nueva ropa. Había estado tomando nuevas clases, sobre cómo ser un buen príncipe para Alderaan. Había mucha responsabilidad en esta nueva vida. 

Sin embargo, a Obi-Wan realmente no le importaba, le gustaban las reglas y le gustaban los seres conscientes que se regían por dichas reglas. Estaba contento de estar entre personas a las que realmente no les gustaba romper las reglas a menos que fuera lo último que quisieran hacer. 

Miró a su nuevo hermano; "¿De verdad me quieres?" preguntó. 

Bail miró hacia abajo, "Obi, ¿quién dijo que no te querían?" preguntó. 

"Maestro Jinn ..." 

"Es una mierda bantha". Bail respondió, en voz baja para que sus palabras no llegaran a su madre, que siempre sabía cuándo maldecía. “Te buscan aquí, Obi. ¿Créeme por favor?"

Obi-Wan ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo que Bail no podía ver ni oír, luego asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, aquí es donde se supone que estoy". Obi-Wan finalmente declaró. 

Bail sonrió. 

"¿Quieres ir a ver las calabazas?" 

"Sí, por favor, me gustan mucho las calabazas ...", dijo Obi-Wan. Bail lo tomó de la mano y bajaron las escaleras de mármol blanco hasta la instalación de la granja en el patio. Bail se alegró de que su madre no aceptara un "no" como respuesta. 

  
  



End file.
